plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Sports Star
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |box title = Cosmic Sports Star |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Sports Zombie |ability = When played: Conjure a Sports card, and it costs 2 less. |flavor text = He's been named Most Valuable Zombie of the Galaxy two years in a row!}} Cosmic Sports Star is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 , and has 2 /2 . He has no traits, and his ability is to Conjure a card, including another Cosmic Sports Star, and makes it cost 2 less. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Sports Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When played: Conjure a Sports card, and it costs 2 less. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description He's been named Most Valuable Zombie of the Galaxy two years in a row! Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With While his stats are below average for a 3 zombie, his ability can be potentially rewarding. Many sports zombies usually cost 3 or 4 to use. However, if this card Conjures it, that card will cost significantly less, and will even be free in some cases. Here is a list of all the zombies that Cosmic Sports Star can Conjure, as well as the cost that will appear when they are Conjured. *Arm Wrestler: 1 -> 0 * : 1 -> 0 *Planetary Gladiator: 1 -> 0 *Tennis Champ: 1 -> 0 *Energy Drink Zombie: 2 -> 0 *Pool Shark: 2 -> 0 *Sumo Wrestler: 2 -> 0 *Synchronized Swimmer: 2 -> 0 *Brain Vendor: 3 -> 1 *Cosmic Sports Star: 3 -> 1 *Team Mascot: 3 -> 1 *Zombie High Diver: 3 -> 1 *Drum Major: 4 -> 2 *Mountain Climber: 4 -> 2 *Pogo Bouncer: 4 -> 2 * : 4 -> 2 *Zombie Coach: 4 -> 2 * : 5 -> 3 *Defensive End: 6 -> 4 *Rodeo Gargantuar: 7 -> 5 Among these, Defensive End is perhaps the best zombie to Conjure with Cosmic Sports Star, as it can be played immediately the next turn, and will be immune to most tricks for a few turns. Combine this with Gargologist, and he can cost even less. Other good zombies to Conjure are Planetary Gladiator, Brain Vendor, and Rodeo Gargantuar. Cosmic Sports Star can synergize with gravestone decks or Gargantuar decks, as he can Conjure those types of cards. Remember that Cosmic Sports Star can Conjure any sports zombie, meaning that while powerful cards like Defensive End can be Conjured, weaker ones like Baseball Zombie can also be Conjured. Against Against Cosmic Sports Star, its relatively weak, and can be easily taken out. However, its ability is what's dangerous. Be expected for some reduced cost zombies or even free zombies. In addition, try and play plants like Black-Eyed Pea or Sportacus to discourage them using some spare for tricks. Gallery CosmicSportsStarStats.png|Cosmic Sports Star's statistics CosmicSportsStarCard.png|Cosmic Sports Star's card CosmicSportsStarCardImage.png|Cosmic Sports Star's card image UnhurtableCosmicSports.png|Cosmic Sports Star shielded CosmicSportsStarActivatingAbility.png|Cosmic Sports Star activating his ability CosmicSportsStarFrozen.png|Cosmic Sports Star frozen CosmicSportsStarTintedGray.png|Cosmic Sports Star tinted gray due to a glitch Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Sports cards Category:Conjuring cards